


full of pride

by Aliensandcryptids



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Hank Anderson, Connor's gay af!!, Hank takes connor to his first pride parade, M/M, Pride Parades, no beta read, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensandcryptids/pseuds/Aliensandcryptids
Summary: Hank takes Connor to his first pride parade
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	full of pride

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH

"Hank, what's pride month?"

Hank looked up from computer and gave Connor a puzzled expression.

"Why do you wanna know?" Hank asked.

"I've heard Officer Chen mention that today was pride month and i figured that i'd ask you about it" Connor replied with a smile. Sure, he could look it up but he always liked learning from Hank.

Hank sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Well every June LGBT peopl celebrate being able to be who they are without people's bullshit. Some people wear facpaint, or wave flags. And they have parades.

Connor's LED lit up, spinning from blue to bright yellow.

"Parades?" he asked with a smile.

Hank nodded "Yeah they have parades with floats and everything. I can take you if you want"

Connor nodded with a wide smile on his face. For the rest of the week all he could think about was the parade. It was all he could talk about much to his coworkers' annoyance ( and Hank's amusement)

Finally the day had arrived and Connor and Hank made their way to the parade with Connor wearing a rainbow flag croptop and Hank wearing a bi flag tank top.

There were over thousands of humans and androids in the crowds. All with diffrent pride flags painted on them. Connor was simply fascinated by it.

"Like it already?" Hank asked with a grin.

Connor simply nodded. They bought flags and made their way into crowd. People were cheering and screaming while the speakers blasted Born This way.

But soon Connor saw a group of people holding signs. Some read things like "God hates gays" or "You're going to hell"

Connor frowned. He didn't understand how people could hate someone for being in love. For something they can't help.

Fucking assholes. Hank muttered. Then he turned to Connor with a smile. 

"Wanna piss these guys off?" Hank asked.

"Sure, but how-"

Before Connor could say anything Hank grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss while flipping the protestors off.

Connor froze. His LED was red and he was blushing blue. Connor could hear the crowd but all he could think about was Hank.

Once they pulled away Hank blinked and smiled. 

"Think that pissed them off?" Hank asked while chuckling.

Onced Connor composed himself he smiled.  
"I'm sure it did" 

Connor leaned in and kissed Hank back. And at that moment, they've never beem happier

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell into the void with me on Twitter!! @himbohank


End file.
